You Really Got a Hold on Me
by Lennonfan1940
Summary: Audrey Calloway is a sick girl. No one knows exactly what is it she's suffering from, but they know she's sick, very sick and isn't going to live pass her late teens. John Lennon is a troubled boy, a very troubled boy, and isn't supposed to make it anywhere. But as best friends Audrey and John are about to learn, fate has a way of doing its own thing.
1. Chapter 1

My mother always told me to keep out of the Smith's yard, but she didn't have too, none of us neighborhood kids would dare breathe heavily on it. I knew as well as anyone else that to step foot on their yard was to wish for death, and I never went near the place, which was hard considering I lived next door from it. But it didn't really matter if I went in the yard or not, because my fussbudget of a mother was always in my hair for one thing or another, especially back in those days, before everyone knew for sure I was sick.

In fact in all my seven years of living in Woolton, nothing, not even my younger brother and his friends dared to disturb the silence that fell eerily on the Smith's yard, until one Saturday morning when something did. That was the day John came to stay.

I was sitting quietly minding my own business in the fort I'd made for myself out of the bushes in our front yard, when a car rolled down the street and stopped in front of the Smith's yard. I stopped my playing and stayed as still as I could, not wanting anyone to see me and to tell my mother on me. I heard the click of heels as a car door opened and shut.

"Come on John love, we're here." A mother like voice called. A boy answered.

"No! I'm not going, I'm staying with you."

I gasped. Back then you didn't sass adults. You just didn't, why my mother would've struck me for saying no to her like that. Curious, I peered out from the branches of the bush. Standing on the walk way was a very tall, very young, and very pretty woman. She had a high face, and pretty red hair, with a free flowing dress, and with one glance at her, you wished you knew her. I already preferred her over my less pretty and much meaner mother. I couldn't see who she was talking too, because he was still in the car.

"Come on Johnny, please. Don't make this harder than it is on me." The woman pleaded. "I'll visit you every day."

"But Mimi's mean mummy!" The boy's whining throws this kind woman made me angry. If my parents were that nice with me, I'd listen to their every word. This kid seemed like a brat, and our neighborhood didn't need any more brats. I had the urge to spit on him, but then I remembered he was being forced to go on the Smith's property, and pitied him. The woman went on.

"Nonsense John, your Aunt Mimi loves you very much, and so does your Uncle George, you know that."

"It's not Uncle George I'm talking about." The boy, John I figured, mumbled.

Suddenly I heard a door open and more footsteps as Mrs. and Mr. Smith walked out to greet the woman and her boy. I quickly drew away, feeling as if they could see me there. Mr. Smith was alright, he taught me how to plant roses actually, but Mrs. Smith didn't like me, or any kids wandering about for that matter, and had the whole neighborhoods mothers on a list by the telephone, or so the rumors said.

"Hello Julia, hi there John." Mrs. Smith greeted them with a wide smile, and looked nicer than I'd ever seen her.

"Hello Mary, George, John be a dear and say hi to your aunt and uncle, look at how happy they are to see you." The woman, Julia told her son, and he stepped out of the car, so I got a look at him for the first time. I'd expected him to look like his mother, tall for his age, with red hair and handsome, but he didn't match her at all, and if he hadn't called her 'mummy' I would never had thought them to be mother and son. He was average size, with curly light brown hair, and small eyes. He had a pair of thick glasses poking out of his back pocket.

"Hi Uncle George, hello Aunt Mimi, how do you do?" He asked, acting like an angel rather than the little brat he'd been acting before.

But then again, Mrs. Smith had a way of making all children behave better. Though he did seem to legitimately enjoy his aunt and uncle which made me smile for some reason. Maybe it was because the Smith's always seemed a bit lonely, or maybe it was because it was looking more and more likely that I'd have a neighborhood friend around my age, rather than my little brother Tony's age. I didn't notice a bee flying around the bushes until it flew right under my ear, startling me and causing me to jump. It was only a honey bee, and it flew off with little interest in me, but it almost cost me my cover.

Looking out from the bush, I saw the adults where all too busy talking about boring personal things I'd lost interest in to notice a moving bush and I sighed. That had been close. But then my eyes went to the boy, John, who was staring intensely right at me, squinting a little, as if he'd seen something. I knew he'd seen me, he had to.

"-yes I'd love some tea sister, John would you like any tea?" Julia was asking her son, the adults where moving inside and I let out a sigh, knowing I could dart back to my house as soon as the coast was clear.

John shook his head. "No thank you, I want to stay out here."

"John-" Julia started.

"Aw let the boy be, go ahead and play John, I'll carry your bags inside." Mr. Smith told him with a wink, and John's mother gave in. As soon as the adults had left, John made a beeline throws my bush and before I could think to flinch he was yanking on me.

"I knew someone was in their- hey you're a girl!" He had dragged me out of the bushes in a rough like way like a young boy might, and he instantly let go as soon as he saw my, now dirt clad dress.

"So! Why'd you do that for?" I shouted, ready to fight him if I had too.

"I saw you, you we're spying on my family. What's wrong with you, haven't you got a family of your own to spy on?" John huffed.

"I wasn't spying, I was staying hidden and watching. 'sides this is my yard, and I can do whatever I want in it." I informed him.

"Nuh uh, this is my aunt and uncles yard." He argued.

"Not this side. See, that's my daddy's other car. He's away in France now, he travels a lot, he works for the government." I pointed throws my father's shiny blue car and suck my nose in the air like I'd seen my mother do when she talked with 'common women'.

"You're really snooty, you know that right? I'll betcha you think you own this whole entire huge neighborhood."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh"

"Nope I don't, I'm just a lady." I started walking throws the front of my house to go inside. John smirked.

"No you aren't. You probably don't have any friends I'll bet, and I'll bet you tattle to your mummy about everything. That ain't no lady. A real lady isn't afraid to say whose boss." He was testing me, seeing how far I'd go, and having a little brother I could tell.

"Ha, you don't even know me. I am so a lady, my mother-"

"Told you so? Well mother's lie you know. They tell you a bunch of poohy because it's easier than tellin' the truth. Take from me, I'm almost seven and my mummy lies all the time." John smiled like he was all wise to it. He was bigger than me, but even Tony, who was too years younger than me, was bigger than me.

"I'll bet you your four. Maybe even three."

"No I'm seven! I'm older than you even, and I know mother's lie." I insisted.

"Then why are you so small?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I've always been like this. Mum says I just don't grow as fast as the other kids."

"Why?"

"I couldn't tell you, it's a seven year old thing. Though it's just like a six year old to ask why." I laughed.

"Tell me why!? Come on, please" John begged.

"Nope. I've zipped my lips and locked them with a key, now you can't get a peep out of me." I chanted.

"I'll bet you don't even know, I'll bet no one knows why, I'll bet you're just strange."

I gulped. John was right. I didn't know how he knew but he was right. Mother had been getting worried about how I was always so small and couldn't breathe very well sometimes and even the doctors she sent me to didn't have the answer to John's question.

"What's wrong?"

I turned to John wiping the blank look off my face. "No, I know why, I know exactly why. It's because I'm suppose to be like that. It's a part of who I am, I'm really a very important kid, but I can't tell you everything 'cause it's a secret. But where I'm from, everyone looks like me." I explained quickly.

"Really?" John wondered.

"Yep, wouldn't tell a lie."

"Whoa, I wouldn't tell, I swear to it! I don't even have anyone to tell." John was curious, curious like I was, and I knew he wouldn't walk away after being told a story like that.

"Well I suppose I could tell you all about me, but first I have to know you're safe and that I can trust you. We have to be friends first."

"Fine." He huffed, obviously not happy about being friends with an older girl. "So what's your name?"

"Oh, Audrey, Audrey Anna Marie Calloway." I said quickly. "Shake?"

"John, John W. Lennon" John smiled, taking my hand.

"What's the W for?"

"I don't know, I guess you'll have to be my friend to find out." John winked at me, and I felt my face grow hot.

"You're from around here aren't you Audrey, because I'm not." He added.

I nodded, I knew he was too clever for lies.

"Well I'll see you in a bit friend, I think my auntie's calling me." John said. I blinked confused.

"But-"

"Well where still friends aren't we? We have too be, we shook on it didn't we?" John said happily, shaking his head at me, like I was stupid for thinking otherwise.

"Yeah, I guess we are, see you around John." I found myself saying.

He nodded and ran off. I watched him bolt into the Smith's house before muttering 'Yes!' to myself. I had scored a friend, a real true friend, and I could tell we where going to be friends a long while, because we were a lot alike. I just didn't know how long, and back then, I couldn't imagine how long John and I'd be buddies. But I knew he'd be back in a bit, just like he said, and that as enough for me.

**I was walking home one day and this idea and story sort of just came to me, so I tried making something of it. I know it isn't very good, but I can't shake it from my head so I figured why not share it here. I'd love to hear what you readers all think about it, so please review. I'd love to know what you like, what you hated and how I can improve, because I really want to make this story the best I can. Thanks for reading this far :). **


	2. Chapter 2

"You are not to speak to the boy over at the Smith's place, do you hear?" I was finishing lunch and had been planning on going right back to playing with John but I only mentioned the boy going to stay with the Smith's and my mother was on top of it.  
"He's filth, pure rubbish, and I will not stand back and let the young lady I shaped myself become a tainted mess. That boys nothing but trouble, but he's a product of his upbringing, I mean you can hardly expect a whore's little mistake to be proper." My mother went on, fiercely dusting the kitchen. I gulped, I knew my mother was a real lady, and was never vulgar, unless something really upsetted her. The word 'whore' which at the time I didn't understand, would only pass her lips if she really, truly thought it.  
"But you know better, I've raised you finer than all the other mutt's in this neighborhood. You'll keep to yourself, like the good little lady you are won't you?" She turned to me, demanding on the 'won't you'. I suddenly felt sick, but that had been happening lately whenever I ate no matter what.  
"Yes mother, of course mother." I replied quickly and crisply. Her firm face broke into a smile, then a frown when she looked at my plate.  
"Audrey love, you've barely touched your lunch." She observed. I shrugged.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Of course you aren't. Your father comes back home tomorrow and I expect you to eat right then, or at least to try." She informed. I nodded and she went on.  
"As for today, I won't have you laying here moping about, it's not natural for a child. Go fetch me some milk at the corner store and be quick with it, I promised Tony a cake."  
I moaned. I hated running to the corner store, but seeing how mother insisted on cooking things just out of seer boredom I made trips annually.  
"Aw why can't Tony go?" I whined, already knowing I was trapped. Tony was never sent on errands of any sort. He was my mothers favorite, as she'd always deemed me ugly and a screw up, while he was her little angel. My father seemed to ignore us both the same whenever he was home, but secretly I pretended he favored me just a tad bit more, just because I hoped it so bad.  
"Because he's little and your big. A seven year old ought to be old enough to go out and help their mother. And besides Tony is out with his friends." My mother explained. "Now run along, Tony will be back soon and I haven't started on the cake yet." With that my mother shooed me out of the kitchen.  
"And remember..." My mother waited for me to finish her sentence as always.  
"Keep out of the Smith's yard." I droned.  
"That's my girl."  
I walked out the door and skipped around the front steps, hoping I wouldn't see John. I wasn't sure what to do. Surely my mother wouldn't approve of our friendship, but John fascinated me. He was, by what I got out of what I'd seen that morning, going to live in the very place I'd only wondered about after all. Plus mother hardly ever let me keep any friends, aside from Tammi Wakk, who was her best friends kid, and the biggest bully I'd ever known.  
But John wasn't their, or at least not when I first looked. I walked pass the Smith's yard, when something grabbed me by the collar and made me scream.  
"Ha! Gotcha!"  
I whipped around to see John let me go and stomped to him angrily. "Why'd you do that! You almost made me trip myself!"  
"Girls are such sissy, I wanted to prove your a sissy like the rest of 'em and it looks like I have." John laughed a little and had a sly grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile back for a instant, before returning to my angry state.  
"I'm NOT a sissy John W. Lennon!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not! 'sides I can't talk to you anymore."  
"What!" John face went from sly to scared in an instant and I felt really sorry for him, even though I was only a child.  
"Look I'm sorry Audrey, I really am. I only meant to tease you. Please don't be upset, we can still be friends."  
"No, I'm not upset 'bout that. My mother told me I'm not allowed to." I explained tonelessly.  
"That's no fair, we made a deal, we 'ave to be mates." John pouted, glaring at me.  
"I'm sorry John, but mother said-"  
"See you're a mummy's girl, I'll bet you do everything she says don't you? Don't you! I'll betcha your nothin' but a kiss up!" John had turned from sad, to raging mad and instead of backing away and buying milk I got up in his face back.  
"Nun uh!"  
"Yeah huh!"  
"Nuh uh, I wasn't even suppose to be in the bushes this morning, so there, I break the rules all the-" I couldn't finish because I broke into a fit of coughs and couldn't stop for a good minute or so, which wasn't at all new to me, but it sure as heck did freak John out.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He kept saying, as if his accusation had brought on my hacking. When I could breathe again and talk I quickly thanked him.  
"No(huff) i-i-itt's not(huff) your f-fault. I just get like that sometimes, sometimes it's small like that, other times, it gets kinda bad." I blushed a little rubbing the back of my neck above my ponytail.  
"Are you sure!? I thought I killed you. Don't you dare do that ever again!"  
"I'm sure, I'm okay. And I'll try not to." I told him.  
Relief flushed through his face. "So can we be friends. If it's gonna kill you, that's okay,we don't have to, I'm used to being by myself a lot. Mummy's gone with a lot, and the apartment fellas are pretty rough. Not that you'd understand, growing up in a place like Woolton. I've got school friends, but their no fun for holiday."  
I thought long and hard about it,looking between my house and John. It took me a full minute and a small reliving of the days events to make my decisions. I smiled.  
"No John, we're friends, and we're going to be the very very very best of friends. And your going to love it here."

"Milk? Are you sure that's it?"  
"Yeah, our old milkman was having an affair with Mrs. Gultter, whatever that means, so the new guy's always getting things wrong." I explained as John and I walked home from the corner store. John nodded his head as we approached his aunts house. His mother and aunt were waiting out on the porch for him.  
"Oh John, I see you've meant Audrey, she's a good lass that girl." Mrs. Smith called to John. "I suppose she showed you around town."  
"Yes, we're the best of friends." John explained, squinting a little. "Where are you Mimi?" He asked softly.  
"Johnny boy where are your glasses, I told you to put them on this morning before we left." Julia, his mother called. "God knows you can hardly see atall without 'em."  
John sighed and very slowly reached into his back pocket and put on the thickest, squarest glasses I had ever seen. He stood their looking ashamed and gave him a smile.  
"Now John, you don't need to be embarrassed because your around a lass." Julia laughed. "Come 'ere you two."  
John's face went angry. "I'm not embarrassed and it's not because of her!" He protested.  
"Oh come here you poor boy, want a kiss to spare you sore feelings Johnnykins?" Mrs. Smith teased. I giggled a little.  
"No!" John scoffed unhappily.  
"Um, excuse me for asking, but Mrs. Smith is Johnny going to stay with you on the weekends?" I wondered. I had already made up my mind that I liked the new friendly Mrs. Smith when she was around her family, but I was beginning to get light headed and starting to feel faint. Plus mother would be furious if I came back late with her milk.  
"Why actually Miss. Calloway, Johnny will be here all the time for a while now, I'm taking care of him while is mother Mrs. Lennon here-"  
"Julia, call me Julia, or Mrs. Dykins." Julia butted in quickly and I nodded.  
"Mrs. Lennon, is getting on her feet." Mrs. Smith finished, eyeing Julia.  
I nodded as John looked at them both confused.  
"That'll be prefect then, we can see each other every day." I said, getting excited.  
"Well Audrey, I should say you ought to be going home now, your mother will be after you, you know for being in my lawn." Mrs. Smith gave me a wink and snapped back to reality.  
"Oh right. See you all around."  
"See you Audrey." Julia smiled.  
John walked me to the gate of my house because his aunt offered him to and I prayed that my mother wouldn't see him.  
"See you 'round sissy."  
"Later four eyes."  
"Goody goody"  
"Momma's boy"  
As John and I turned away for that first night, I hadn't a clue what fate had in store for me and this odd boy from a bad side of town. It was the end of a day that forever changed the way I looked at life, and from then on I think I truly started acting like a strong, independent woman. Because that nerdy, strange boy brought it out in me.

**So here ends chapter two. It sort of seems like chapter one all over again I suppose, but I wanted to introduce some new relationships and finish the theme and gist of this chapter. Tess, ChiaraFerragni and Ilovethe60sand70s thank you all so much for your reviews and support, it means a lot to me, and helps me focus on sticking with the story more. And also I want to thank everyone else who's read this story. And once again, I loved to know what you think about the story and this chapter, and what you like and don't like to make this story better. I have a good idea for chapter three and might even have it up Sunday, but it depends(ugh high school blues). But thanks again guys, I really thought this would get like one view.**


	3. Chapter 3

It only took me about a half a day after meeting John to realize he was moody, very moody and just like I had my days and moments of feeling like utter crap, he had his days and moments of acting very moody and mean. I had to learn to just put up with it, which I figured was a small price to pay, seeing as he had to deal with playing with a kid who could hardly do much without either hurting their self or falling into a fit of coughs or running out of breath.

But it made me curious, and I always wanted to know more about his family besides the Smith's and why he was living with them, which seemed to have something to do with his moodiness. He didn't like to talk about them much though, in fact I made the mistake of asking him where is father was, and why his mother had so many names and he flat out hit me and stormed off before sending me a 'sorry note' through my window later that evening.

So I learned not to ask, and just wait for him to tell. After all I didn't like it when people wondered why Tony and all the other kids were so much taller than me, or why I looked so awkward and unhealthy. And without meaning to, as all kids do I suppose, we made our own little codes of what was okay to talk about, and what wasn't. John would never point out my appearance, and I'd never ask him about his family. Because those things scared us, and we knew those subjects would end with us getting into little scuffs.

So instead that summer John and I talked about other things, happy things, like books and radio shows, and we'd create our own little worlds and games to remove ourselves from reality. In John's mind he was a genius, the most powerful and wise person the world had ever known, the world just didn't know it yet, so naturally he convinced me of it, and other kids if we played with them. He was always the leader of our games, and I always looked to him, even though he was younger than me.  
After I showed him Strawberry Field, a local children's home a little aways, he was lost. He'd make us go their every single day that summer, always calling it 'Strawberry fields'. The large grounds that loomed in the shadow of the great Victorian mansion were our kingdom, the children who lived their our peasants and the groundskeeper the biggest villain in the world.

It was a good that most of the girls there knew me, as I had gone there since I was five, when my first best friend Ruby used to live there. Mother had forbade it, not wanting me to play with a 'homeless girl', but I couldn't bare to say no to her. She was sent to Canada to live with a nice couple by the time I was six, but I still went there, alone, just to escape reality.'The fields' as John and I took to calling them, really where a hidden paradise, and I could hardly explain with words the excitement and happiness of going there as a child. At the fields nothing could touch you, your worries, your problems were all left at the red iron gates, and the world was yours.  
The only problem was, we always had to go home, go back to reality, forced to remember we were only a couple of friends who didn't like how the world treated us. Or at least, that's how it was until John found our tree.

********************************************************************************************  
_Thump!_

Something had hit my window hard, hard enough to cause it to shake. Sighing I roused, rubbing my eyes falling out of my dream. Squinting I walked to my window and with much effort thrush it open. It was bad timing, the thrower had already thrown another rock which got me square in the face.I winced and fell back shocked, my nose beginning to bled. Angrily I went back to the window.

"Sorry!" Came a call. It was John. Of course, who else would be throwing rocks at my window at odd hours of the night.

"What do ya want?!" I hissed back, holding my nose.

"Shhh! I want to show you something, come 'ead, hurry! You'll like it I promise!" John was certainly excited, he could hardly stand still.

"No! Are you mad!? I can't leave, we'll go first thing tomorrow, now go to bed before we both get in trouble!" I replied in a hushed shout.

"It won't be the same! It has to be tonight. I didn't think you were such a sissy Auddie. But that's fine, I'll just go by myself then." John called, seeming annoyed. He started walking out of my yard.

"No! Wait! Wait I'm coming!" I shouted making up my mind. I wanted to please John, and I didn't want to be known as a sissy. Plus I was curious as to where John was going. I'd never sunk out before. John whipped around and through the moonlight and my room light I saw his face light up.

I threw on my nightrobe and my slippers and quickly rushed pass my sleeping parents and brothers rooms, fumbled down my staircase on quite feet and slipped outside to meet John.

"You ready?" He asked beaming.

"I'm tried." I mumbled. "Is it far?"

"Not really, come on' if we hurry we'll get their quick." John grabbed my hand and tried to hurry me, I could hardly breathe, but I didn't want to slow him down so I let myself be lead without saying a word. I was too tried to argue or ask questions, and I didn't have too, soon I knew where we where going, it was Reynolds Park, a park not far from our houses. It was always open, and I'd heard adults complain about teenagers being 'unruly' there after dark. The thought frightened me.

"John!" I panted, scared. "What if someone sees us?"

"They won't, trust me, it's nearly empty, but you gotta see this!" John assured, shushing me as we slipped pass the gate.

I felt very ill, probably nerves and rushing. I shook a little as my young mind thought up 'what if's'. I knew I was being bad, and I had a dirty, guilty feeling for disobeying my parents. There was know way they'd want me outside at this hour, or to even speak with John.

If John realized this, he said nothing on it, he was in his own world, and he had to show me something. I had high hopes that it was something amazing, something like a hidden portal to another world the way his face beamed. We cut across several fields and pass gardens and play ground equipment all deserted in the moonlight. Tomorrow it'd be bursting with life, but it fell eerily quiet now. There were no teenagers, and I almost wished there were. Or somebody. But there wasn't, it was just John and I and the moon.

A chilly wind blew from the north and I clutched my robe tighter as John lead me to the biggest tree I'd ever seen. A huge willow, with it's long lonely branches that danced weightlessly in the wind. John stopped in front of it with wonder, looking at it as if it where the gates of heaven.

"So what do you think?" He asked.  
I blinked, unable to believe that my best friend had dragged me from my sleep all the way to some stupid tree. I clutched myself angrily.

"This its it? A tree!?" I demanded. John looked sort of hurt, and shook his head.

"No! This it's just any tree! It's our tree. I'll be the king and you'll be my queen and this will be our hideaway, a place only we can go." John explained.

"But it's only a tree." I was confused. How could a tree be a hideaway.

"Not if you don't want it to be. Here let me show you." John once again took my hand, but this time he was gentle and didn't pull. He lead me under the trees blowing branches and I looked up in wonder. Under the tree was a sort of sheltered area, a fortress of the sorts.

"See!" John smiled and let go of my hand, I gasped looking up, mouth wide. It was surreal, unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

"And that's not the best part, come on!" John said, beginning to climb up the trees wide trunk. "You can climb right?"

"I'm not that girly!" I insisted, starting after him, though a bit more careful, as I didn't know this tree as well as the ones back in my yard. John did though, which meant he must've come here a long while before showing me. John had gotten up to a very high branch and called to me.

"Come on Audrey! Hurry!" He shouted.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" I was almost to John, but I was getting tried and weak. It wasn't a hard climb, but it didn't take much to wear me out. I was a branch away, when I slipped and started to fall. The next thing I knew I was dangling from the branch, screaming and looking at the ground far below. If I fell I'd defiantly break something.

"Hold on Auddie!" John was saying, as he reached out for me. "It's okay, you'll be okay, give me your hand."  
I shook my head wildly. "No! Are you mad! We'll both fall!"

"Audrey I got you, trust me, I got you! Don't you trust me!" John pleaded, holding out his hands to me. I looked from them to the ground, and nodded my head. Just then the branch started to crackle and I let out another scream but something grabbed me firmly by the arm and hoisted me onto a sturdy branch.

"See, I've picked up cats that were heavier than you." John was full of pride as I thanked him weakly. I wanted to go home, really, but soon my thoughts of home disappeared. John pointed up and I saw why he'd bothered with taking me here. The view was gorgeous, prefect.

"Gear ain't it?" He breathed in the same awe as me.

I only nodded, lost of words. John went on.

"Sometimes, when I miss her, I look to the sky. She told me we all look at the same 'zact stars. I'll betcha she's looking at them right now."

I knew John was talking about his mother Julia, and he was so hopeful, so happy, I could've never found the words to say to him. After a moment.

"So are you going to be my queen?"  
I didn't hesitate.

"Yes!"

"For forever?"

"For forever and ever, until the stars die out." I smiled, fitting my hand into his. It was a promise I'd never forget, for after that moment, I was John's queen, the one thing in his life that wasn't going to leave him ever. The one person he wanted to bring to his tree and co rule his little paradise.

**This is really, really, really late, so sorry guys. I hope you liked this though, it was a hard chapter for me to write, I wanted it to feel and sound a certain way so I played along with it quite a bit. And as a side note don't take the end of the chapter as romantic, as it's not suppose to be. John and Audrey's devotion to one another is a friendship, nothing romantic in case you were wondering. As always I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers, MarionResistance, Tess, Kaisergirl88 and my friend Sara. You guys mean a ton to me and I couldn't thank you enough. I hope you all liked this chapter, and stay tuned, things are probably going to start getting dramatic next chapter.**


End file.
